


First Time for Everything

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: First Times, M/M, RinRei Week, boys are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few first times from Rin and Rei's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week Day 6(March 16)-First Times
> 
> I'm very happy with this one~ So sad that RinRei week ends soon... What a shame....

The first time they kiss they weren’t even dating. It had started out as a disagreement, turned into an argument, that quickly dissolved into a full on fist fight. Harsh words and angry shouting was the background music to their fight. No one was there to stop them so they went all out while they still had the chance. With bloody noses and bruises on their faces that they’d have to explain later, Rin pulled Rei for a heated kiss which the other gladly returned. 

\--

Their first date was an utter disaster. First they missed their train and ended up late to the movie they had planned to see. The first restaurant refused to seat them and Rin was beyond pissed. He argued with the owner for a long time and if it wasn’t for Rei Rin would probably be in jail for punching the man in the face. Their night time “romantic walk” in the park was ruined by a sudden rain shower that had them soaked in a matter of minutes. Despite this Rei was laughing and smiling at the end of their failed date thanking Rin with a kiss.

\--

When they decided to be sexually intimate for the first time they didn’t last very long. It happened in the Iwatobi locker room after everyone else had gone home. Extra practice being their reason for staying longer and sex just happened to follow after the fact. Rin decided to take a shower with Rei and their urges got the best of them. Fumbling hands, heavy breathing, and messy kisses was how it could be described. Rin had Rei pressed against a wall and they jerked each other off in that quick heated moment. Both conveniently forgot the part where they slipped in the shower.

 

\--

The first time they say “I love you” it wasn’t how either of them saw it happening. In a bleak hospital room with their last argument still fresh in their minds. Sure they had argued a lot before but never like that. It was scary thinking those cruel words said out of anger would be the last thing spoken between them. So when Rei turned to Rin surprised the boy was still by his side after what he said it was shocking to be pulled into a tight hug. Hot tears soaked his shoulder as the older boy sobbed babbling apologies. Rei is then too reduced to tears as Rin manages to get out one coherent sentence.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
